mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Swiss Army Knife
320px |Caption = Default interface of the English version, alongside M.U.G.E.N |Creator = Unknown Vans |Download = Japanese version English translation |Version = 1.08 |Italics = 0}} Swiss Army Knife is a debugging tool for M.U.G.E.N made by an unknown Japanese author; the program has since been translated into English by Vans. It currently operates with both WinMUGEN and M.U.G.E.N 1.0, but is primarily intended for the former. Unlike most tools for M.U.G.E.N, Swiss Army Knife provides a variety of player data in real-time. Such information provided includes, but is not limited to: a selectable list of active players and helpers, a full list of player/helper variables and their values, statetypes, SuperPause times, HitDef damage values, and list of currently active explods. Due to the sheer amount of data made available by the tool, it essentially expands upon and combines the functionality of M.U.G.E.N's DisplayToClipboard state controller, M.U.G.E.N's own debug mode, and stupa's Training character. Main Panel The main panel of the program, located on the top left corner, contains the list of profiles. Profiles may be created with the Profile Registration button, and allows the user to specify the conditions for quick battles, such as M.U.G.E.N's directory path, the directory path of select.def, any extra command line parameters, enabling of M.U.G.E.N's native debug mode, high speed mode, and the choice to either start M.U.G.E.N normally or go into Quick Vs. Mode for immediate character testing. Each of these options can be changed with the More Commands button on the main panel. M.U.G.E.N Panel This panel displays the M.U.G.E.N executable whenever Start M.U.G.E.N or Start Quick Vs. is selected. Battle History Panel This panel displays the history of each match executed in M.U.G.E.N while Swiss Army Knife is running, including the results of each round. Debug Tools Panel This panel displays several options, including the ability to manually pause the M.U.G.E.N executable, conduct automatic frame steps whenever M.U.G.E.N is paused, the delay between each frame step, and toggling of M.U.G.E.N's debug display. While the debug display is toggled, this panel will also show a complete list of active players and helpers sorted by their PlayerID number, name, and current state number. In the case of helpers, this panel will also display the playerID of the helper's owner. Additional tabs on this panel can also display each explod and projectile on the screen, as well as their animation numbers and the playerID of their owners. An additional tab for testing, "Triggers", can be used to test individual triggers, but is not compatible with M.U.G.E.N version 1.0. Variable Display Panel By selecting a player or helper in the Debug Tools panel, this panel will display that all of that player or helper's variables, along with their current values. This panel also displays other information about the selected player or helper, including their current Life, Power, current and previous state numbers, selected palette number, win and lose flags, damage taken, current statetype and movetype, and current hitpausetime value, as well as round information such as the current round's timer and state. Category:Tools